


Free Time

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds a bottle of whiskey in the prison and decides to spend some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

It’d been a boring evening at the prison for Daryl. He’d done all his chores for the day, he wasn’t on watch, and he wasn’t the least bit tired. He decided to walk through the prison attempting to explore new areas they hadn’t yet. There weren’t many areas that were secure enough for them to actually use but Daryl was lucky enough to find a stash of alcohol in what must’ve been the main guard’s office. He decided he had nothing better to do that night so he opted for a bottle of whiskey and kicked back in the big desk chair.

Daryl wasn’t a lightweight by any means but the whiskey was affecting him more than he’d ever remembered it doing before. It must’ve been his nearly empty stomach along with the fact that he could barely remember the last time he’d had alcohol, which hadn’t been since they were at the CDC.

Daryl felt his body relaxing with every burning gulp of the alcohol. He was beginning to feel light headed and he let his eyes drift closed. He was finally getting a chance to escape this hell of a world for at least a little while. Maybe being lightweight at this moment was a good thing. 

Daryl’s thoughts started to drift, completely forgetting his surroundings. There wasn’t a whole lot for Daryl to daydream about in such a shitty world nowadays so with him being in such a drunken state, naturally his mind went straight to sex. Sexual frustration was something that just didn’t disappear, even when you’re scared for your life every day in an apocalyptic world. Regardless, Daryl wasn’t much for fantasizing. He just relieved himself every so often when he needed to, a quick one and done type thing. 

This time though, he was drunk… he had some time alone and he had nothing better to do. So he let his thoughts run wild, not even attempting to control them in the slightest. That meant that his thoughts immediately went to Rick and only Rick. It didn’t matter what this meant because he was drunk and he didn’t have a care in the world for the time being.

Images of Rick working out in the garden swarmed his mind, with his low slung black jeans and white t-shirt. His back and shoulder muscles moving underneath his shirt as he shoveled dirt over and over again. Daryl felt his dick twitch at the image. The image of Rick now so vivid in his mind, he couldn’t resist continuing the fantasy. 

Daryl reached his hand down to unbutton his pants, sliding them down slightly so that he could have easier and more comfortable access. He slid his body down in the chair a bit so that his hips were pushed forward. Reaching back down, he pulled his cock out, already half hard from his drunken state and the image of Rick in his head. He wrapped his hand firmly around the base, stroking his thumb up and down the front then gradually working his entire hand over his shaft. 

Daryl leaned back, letting his fantasy continue to flow. He imagined Rick’s untamed curls dripping with sweat, his tanned arms flexing, the back of his hand coming up to his forehead and wiping sweat away. His thoughts turned to Rick putting the shovel down and lifting his arms up to pull his shirt from his back and up over his head. He pulled it off completely, exposing his toned body that was covered in grime, which only accentuated each of his muscles even more.  
  
Daryl was fully erect now, stroking his cock steadily. He could never resist glancing over at Rick while he pretended to be a farmer. He just always looked so damn good and it wasn’t until this very moment that Daryl realized just how much he enjoyed Farmer Rick. 

All Daryl wanted in this moment was Rick. He imagined Rick being the one stroking his cock, Rick making him this hard, Rick catching the precum in his hand and rubbing it up and down Daryl’s length. 

Daryl’s dick throbbed, his breathing picking up and his own hand feeling better than it ever had before, most likely due to the alcohol. His mind then wandered to a shirtless Rick between his legs. He could see Rick leaning forward and taking the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue. Daryl let out a moan at the graphic image; he could just feel Rick’s wet mouth. 

Daryl imagines Rick beginning to move, allowing his dick into his mouth. Rick sucking up and down his length a few times and then deep throating him, taking as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. 

Daryl pulled his hand away from his cock for a moment, spitting on his hand, then returning it and mixing his spit in with his precum, lubing his dick as much as possible. He began to stroke his cock harder, faster, and he groaned as he imagined his tip hitting the back of Rick’s throat. He could see Rick choking on his length, he could see his hand grabbing into Rick’s thick curls and pushing his head down further, bucking his hips up as Rick sucked him off. 

His dick throbbed even harder now, he was so close. His breathing was heavy and uneven, deep grunts escaping him as he continued to stroke. The image of his cum spewing down Rick’s throat suddenly formed in his mind, which was more than enough to send him straight over the edge. Daryl came in hot spurts, shooting up to his stomach and all down his knuckles as he called out a mixture of loud groans and something that might’ve been Rick’s name, had he been able to form coherent words. 

Daryl’s eyes opened lazily and his chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm. He couldn’t believe how drunk he still felt even after getting off like that. He quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up. Jumping up too fast and almost losing his balance. He then thought he better take it easy and just be damn glad that no one in the prison was nearby enough to hear just how loud he had been … That was louder than Daryl had ever been before…


End file.
